Fighting for Lost Brothers
by futuresoilder
Summary: This is a story for fans of both Stargate And BSG: A war ignites between Earth and the cylons when Jonas is captured by the Cylons. Comeing to his rescue are his nold friends from SG-1 and the new leadership that has taken hold of the stargate program
1. The Attack

Gun bursts from Centurions were flying through the woods on Kobol. Two Tok'ra scientists and a human were fleeing from the Cylon attack on the ruins south of them. SG-12 and 13 were both wiped out in the first wave along with the other Tok'ra that were studying the site. More gun bursts rang from around the trees, the Tok'ra woman was hit in the back.

"Sharah! Jonas! The host is damaged beyond repair. Leave me and I will cover you until you can reach the chappa'ai," the strange voice screamed with pain.

"No, you are too valuable to leave for dead. You are our last hope if we are to have a new queen. Can you leave your host so that you might live?"

"Quint wishes me to. Jonas, do you wish to blend with me?"

"As much as I would rather not, you are your kinds only hope. We don't have much time until those machines capture or kill us, hurry."

The Gun bursts stoped and humanoid figures appeared in the shadows. Strange screaches sounded as a small snake-like animal left from Quint's mouth and leaped into Jonas' neck. His eyes glowed as he collasped onto the ground. The blending would take five minutes and large silver machines had surrounded the clearing. A blonde woman and a middle-aged man appeared as the machines folded up their guns and waited.

"What do we have here?" The blonde woman looked with curiousity at the three strange looking humans. "Load them onto the heavy raider and send them to New Caprica. The humans are going to answer for these spies and pay for them as well".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir, we havent heard from the teams we sent to P5X677 and they are overdue for their next transmission," Walter typed onto his keyboard as General Laundry looked at the Stargate.

"Dial the adress and send a UAV through the gate. See if anything happened to the site." The Unmanned Aireal Vehicle launched itself through the gate and began transmitting when it got through the other side. "Bring up video feed and fly it to the ruins."

"Sir, the UAV is showing what looks like smoke over the ruins and some kind of aireal vehicle circling them. Are those Death Gliders?"

"No, it's something else," Daniel Jackson looked at the screen, "they don't look like Goa'uld design." Tracer rounds flew past the UAV, it began to loose altitude and the fighters flew past the camera screen.

"How long until we can asemble a small fleet and find our people?" Daniel was anxious to see if his friend was still alive on the planet who had asked to come back to the SGC to avoid the Post-Ori chaos on Langara.

"We can send a fleet now. There are four Prometheus class vessels and two of our Daedalus class vessels are in orbit. They could be ready to go within the hour". Walter looked at Laundry waiting for his orders.

"Take SG-29 and 30 with you, you will need to bring the SAS unit we have on base to keep the IOA off of our backs. Find out what happened and make sure we get our people back. God's Speed". Jackson immediately left for his office to suit up and talk to Colonel Crater and Teal'c about joining him.

"Sir?"

"Yes Walter?

"I thought we were no longer using Prometheus class vessels."

"The IOA authorized the production of them to use as escort ships and to carry two squadrons of F-302's until we can create our own flagship and get it off the assembly line. The Navy has assigned several of its marines and SEAL teams on these vessels. Our fleet has become more of an invasion force now than a fleet designed to protect our own people. Now the IOA has decided to wait only five more months to tell the people of Earth about the Stargate Program and reveal all of our successes. If you ask me, we might not even have our jobs after they go through their little scheme."


	2. Warnings and Preparations

Author's note: any bold writing you see is the symbiote speaking to Jonas inside of his head

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He's awake," said a voice as Jonas began to open his eyes, "where are you from human

**Don't let them know who I am or rather who we are or they will kill us both. **The voice was so loud and clear inside of his head.

"Answer me," the voice was harsh and cruel, "tell me who you are and where you are from or I will break one of you bones in half".

"My name is Jonas Quinn, I am a peaceful explorer that was sent to study the ruins." The tall female did not look pleaded with the answer. Pain shot across his face as the woman slapped him. _Anything you can do about the pain __before__ it happens?_

**I will try to numb any pain as best as I can**

"Where are you from," the woman showed to wish to be merciful.

"Langara is the name of my home world." A puzzled look shot across her face. **Threaten her**. "Look, you have messed with the wrong people. At any moment a fleet of warships could appear and destroy this facility. The people I work for don't leave anybody behind and have wiped the worst imaginable people on several occasions".

"Facility? Look at the room you are in, you are on a basestar that is in orbit around the planet Kobol. I don't see how your people can wipe us out if they are all on a planet that is under our control"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't even know who you are". A less intensified pain shot across his face again. _Any help?_

**These people obviously don't know that humans are dispersed amongst the galaxy. My suggestion is to let them know that you came from a planet whose people had just come out of the oppression of the Ori**

"My world just came out of the oppression of a very evil enemy called the Ori, I don't see how my people can be the same as the ones you control. There are billions of humans dispersed across this galaxy along with several others."

"Liar, your people's quest for Earth is futile; Earth is a myth."

"No its not, I work for the people of Earth and their cause to better themselves along with the rest of the galaxy. They had just started exploring this section about a month ago. Why am I shackled?"

"We will debate your argument and return later. While we are doing that, you can sit in silence and see if you can come up with a better answer." Something caught his attention as the door opened; four identical women walked by.

_Clones?_ **Most likely. This is an enemy that neither of us has ever encountered. In the meantime you need to wait for the ideal moment to escape. Will the Tau'ri send a fleet? **_They most likely will, they lost people too in the attack._

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you think they are telling the truth? The one with the strange voice and split personalities is too strange to keep around. We think he is hiding something," the Eight spoke to the basestar's council.

"My subject just kept telling me that humans are all over the galaxy and that Earth is real," the Two model spoke with distain in her voice.

"We will assess the situation on New Caprica. In the meantime we should keep a few basestars here to see if the threats your subject gave are true. We don't think there should be any cause for alarm." A smile appeared across the One's face.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Lt. Colonel Carter sat in the Number Two seat onboard the Odyssey. The six vessels in orbit above Earth had to just wait for the clearance code from the IOA station located in Antarctica before disappearing into hyperspace. She was growing impatient with the IOA's slow gears and was tempted to press the "All Clear" button and disappear to where her good friend was last seen, but she dismissed the notion. A message appeared on her screen.

"Sir, we have been given clearance from the IOA to jump into hyperspace."

"Send the "All Clear" message and lets see what happened to our friends," Rear Admiral John Ryan sat in his chair as the hyperspace window opened and the fleet disappeared from Earth's Orbit. The President had hand picked him for the job and Ryan knew it wasn't for political reasons. For the past year, the navy had been preparing its top officers for the job of commanding the fleets that protected their home. Admiral Ryan was the top of his class and had more than enough experience with commanding various vessels. The trip would take a little over two hours and he would see if this newly assembled fleet could serve its purpose if fighting broke out.

"Sir, do you think he is still alive?"

"We can only hope. In the meantime, dont let your feeling get in the way of your duty".

"I understand sir".


	3. Interesting Introductions

The internal lights of the Odyssey flashed red. "All hands, battle stations," Admiral Ryan's Boomed over the ship's intercom. Daniel rushed to the bridge. They were still in hyperspace. Their destination must be within five minutes away. Marines rushed to their armories to suit up and the pilots rushed to their F-302's.

"Glad you could join us, we are about to exit hyperspace," the admiral turned to Carter, "shields to maximum and send orders to fire at my command only." The blue and green of hyperspace disappeared and a planet that looked stunningly similar to Earth appeared in the bridge's forward window. "Status?"

"All ships are present and accounted for. We are detecting two ships on the far side of the planet."

"Send a transmission to them demanding the release of our people. If you we don't receive a response, I want you, Daniel, to go to our holo-room and transmit a message from there. Bring us to the far side of the planet."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Contact. Six ships just appeared on DRADIS. All of unknown origin." The eight seemed confused.

"Incoming message stating: 'Return our people to us or you will suffer the consequences'. Should I reply?" The second Eight Model on the bridge looked at the One.

"We don't take orders from humans. Launch the raiders and pull the safety off all nukes, see if these humans are worth the trouble".

"Raiders are launched and we are beginning to launch ship-to-ship missiles," the Eight looked as if something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

"None of our ordinance is hitting the enemy vessels. It's all exploding 200 meters from the targets as if there was an invisible wall". At that moment the ship shook and sparks flew from several systems. Vibrations could be felt throughout the deck they were on and the centurions seemed on edge. At that moment a strange glow appeared in the middle of the deck. A human appeared and one of the warrior machines fired a shot that would of landed in its head, but a rippled shot through the image and the centurion stood still.

"I'm guessing that this is the bridge?" The humanoid cylons were puzzled and could barely comprehend what was happening, "Look, my orders are to tell you that you are making a huge mistake by keeping our people and attacking our ships. I need your response now while I am still talking to you or we will disable your ships and board them".

The One smiled:

"Good luck with that, the basestars we have here are more than capable of defending themselves. The two prisoners we took aren't even located in this solar system".

"Where are they?"

"We sent them to a planet where your lost brothers are under our control". The image disappeared. "What is going on out there?"

"They have completely disabled our sister ship and there are reports of firefights throughout the base star. Their hybrid is dead. How did they get inside if no other ships have been detected?"

"I don't know," More vibrations shook throughout the ship. The first Eight looked worried as she looked at her screen, "FTL has been damaged and sub-light engines are gone. We are dead in the water."

"The resurrection is too far away for us to use the self destruct and hope to fight another day. We fight to the death."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Jonas Quinn was blindfolded and led outside. His captors laughed as they kicked him whenever he fell. A voice sounded over an intercom:

"People of the Colonies, here is one of your lost brothers from Earth. Doesn't he look pitiful?" His blindfold was removed at what he saw. He didn't see a city, but a large camp with tents in every direction going on over the horizon. The people looked at him as if they had already lost hope.

_What have they done to these people?_ **They look as if they have been through hell and were spat out of it. **_We need to escape and find a stargate, if there is one._

Jonas was led to the only building. The walls were plain and the shiny machines that had captured him were guarding outside. Inside there looked to be what seemed to be an asylum and a prison facility. He was put in a padded room with a woman who's will to live seemed to be gone. She smiled when he entered the room.

"What did you do to piss-off Baltar?"

"I don't know who Baltar is but, I was studying some room on a planet I think they called Kobol when my friends and I were attacked before we could escape to the stargate". The woman looked puzzled. **Let me speak to her. **_Not yet, we don't know if we can trust her_

"Stargate? I don't know what that is."

"There was once a race a beings that was so advanced that they built a system of devices that could transport living matter to anywhere in the galaxy instantaneously. My people, the Langarans, were contacted by the people of Earth through this system of stargates and have since then learned more about the universe. My people are in their debt after they freed us from destruction from our own mistakes, and two very evil groups of people. I work for the people of Earth".

"You have been to Earth?" She looked surprised, "prove to me that you have been there". The voice sounded again: **Let me speak to her.**

"Why don't I let you talk to my symbiote, he would be able to explain to you things better." _Don't frighten her._ Jonas' eyes closed and he felt himself loosing control of his body:

"Don't be afraid, my host is new at having to share a body with a Tok'ra symbiote. He wants you understand that I have lived inside of him since my host was killed on Kobol." The woman was more than terrified after seeing Jonas's eyes glow yellow and a new personality take over the body, "let's start from the beginning. My name is Searena and my host is Jonas Quinn. What is yours?"

"I am Laura Roslin, former president of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol"


End file.
